


By this river

by BioniqueRouge



Series: HashiMada BigBang 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: HashiMada BigBang 2018, M/M, Romance, Week 3, insinuación de relaciones sexuales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge
Summary: Al quitarse las armaduras, lo único que queda es piel.





	By this river

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.
> 
> Aviso: Estoy escribiendo esto como parte del HashiMada-BigBang en tumblr. Usé el prompt Armor, de la tercera semana.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible OoC, insinuación de relaciones sexuales.

_**H** ere we are_

_Stuck by this river_

_You and I_

_Underneath a sky that's ever falling down, down, down_

_Ever falling down._

 

_..._

 

_.._

 

_._

 

Las farolas se encendieron en el festival, dando inicio a la noche, quien embrujada besaba con su oscuridad cada rincón de la posada. El cuarto seguía en una oscuridad casi absoluta, exceptuando la punta caliente de la vara de incienso, quien se consumía poco a poco entre humo y hollín. Sabían que el frío no tardaría, pero no se habían atrevido a prender la chimenea. Los ojos de Hashirama podían adivinar a través de la negrura el contorno de la mandíbula de Madara, la línea recta de su nariz y la curva de su labio inferior. Las tazas de té se convirtieron en vasos de sake, y el silencio era tan profundo que Madara casi podía escuchar las gotas resbalando sobre la porcelana fría.

 

Hashirama rompió la oscuridad, encendiendo la lámpara de aceite que los acompañó en la mesa como una invitada invisible. La llama se convirtió en centro de atención por un segundo, hasta que Madara movió los orbes negros hacia Hashirama, quien no vestía nada más que una fina yukata. No era un hombre cuidadoso, y se había quitado la armadura al entrar a la habitación. Madara no permitió que se quedara a sus espaldas, y lo hizo entrar primero. Se dijo que no iba a bajar la guardia; pero lo primero que hizo al verlo tirar su escudo fue seguirlo, desatando la pechera al inicio, dándole la espalda por varios segundos hasta terminar.

 

No quería ser el que iniciara la conversación, después de todo, era el trabajo de Hashirama hablar, e intentar convencerlo de volver a la aldea. Pero sus labios permanecieron sellados; ni siquiera había tocado su vaso de sake. El frío nocturno comenzó a penetrar la habitación; a finales del otoño siempre hacía más frío que al principio. La habitación tenía un futón y dos colchas gruesas de algodón, y probablemente ni siquiera así serían capaces de pasar la madrugada sin temblar.

 

—Es tarde, Hashirama.

 

El llamado entrecerró los ojos, dejando que sus pestañas se besaran. Madara observó su mano derecha, firmemente cerrada apretando el vaso, y la izquierda reposando sobre su pierna. Las venas marcadas debajo de su piel morena continuaban hasta perderse debajo de la manga de su yukata, por lo que Madara dirigió su mirada hacia los juegos de sombras que ofrecía la lámpara sobre la madera lisa debajo de ellos.

 

—¿No te sientes cansado de seguir tratando?

 

«Porque yo sí», se dijo, sin atreverse a mirar a Hashirama de nuevo. A veces, muchas veces, era más de lo que podía soportar. Sabía que los demás no comprendían, ni siquiera él, aunque se las diera de buen cordero y santo redentor. Hashirama no entendía, creía en sus propias mentiras.

 

—Si estoy aquí, no es porque quiera una reconciliación. Te lo dije ya, somos enemigos.

 

El ruido del movimiento de Hashirama al tomar su vaso de sake y llevárselo a los labios, hizo que Madara perdiera la concentración. No quería volver a hablar, por lo que imitó el movimiento.

 

—Entonces está hecho —afirmó Hashirama, después de beber.

 

—Está hecho.

 

Senju se levantó y esquivó la mesa con elegancia, y lentitud. Madara pudo hacer mil movimientos antes de que Hashirama se posicionara detrás suyo, pero no lo hizo. Sentía sus ojos castaños sobre su espalda desnuda de armadura, y escuchó el suave movimiento de su mano al rozar con su ropa al avanzar hacia él. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su largo cabello antes de arrodillarse tras de sí. Madara sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras Hashirama lo vencía otra vez.

 

El dedo índice de Hashirama hizo a un lado su espesa cabellera negra de Madara, dejando al descubierto su cuello pálido y el irreverente lunar que poseía cerca de la oreja. Madara cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el olor a hierbas que le incendiaba las entrañas. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Hashirama quemar su espalda, y su aliento suave sobre el cuello como una caricia que se podía vaticinar, pero no evitar. Tragó saliva al sentir los labios de Senju sobre su piel, al mismo tiempo que Madara con sus dedos temblorosos hacía a un lado su yukata para dejar descubierto su hombro.

 

Las manos de Hashirama lo ayudaron, mientras recorría la curva del cuello de Madara con los labios hasta llegar a su oreja y morder con suavidad el lóbulo. Madara se giró y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para después comenzar a desnudarlo, acariciando con ansia muda las cicatrices que él mismo había causado.

 

El primer beso les supo a sake y a una victoria que sabía a sangre y a pena, y los siguientes a pequeños fuegos artificiales que quemaban sus pechos llenos de pólvora. Ni siquiera pensaron en utilizar el futón.

 

—Ah. Madara. Creo que somos… somos…

 

—¿Dioses? ¿Estrellas? ¿Polvo fino?

 

—Somos idiotas.

 

La risa seca de Madara rebotó en las paredes, silenciado por los besos hambrientos de Hashirama. Las armaduras tiradas en el piso de madera se enfriaron, pero ellos no perdieron el calor.

 

...

 

..

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Por poco y también se me pasa esta semana, pero me puse a escribir en el trabajo, lol, hahaha, y salió esto. Espero que les haya gustado. La canción que escuché mientras escribía, es By this river, y es un cover de Yoshida Brothers. Por favor, por favooor, escúchenla.


End file.
